


Now You... Don't

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Clarke and Murphy are Siblings, Disaster Bi Clarke, Fluff, Gen, Hypnotism, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: "Look into my eyes, do they look infected to you?"





	Now You... Don't

**Author's Note:**

> is this the opposite of what the prompt was suggesting? probably not, but it's in a complete different realm of suggestion

“Look into my eyes, look into my eyes, look closely, as closely as you can,” he says, feeling more ridiculous with each word, especially when he’s doing this stupid voice. “Look into my eyes… do they look infected to you?”

“Murphy!” Clarke exclaims, stomping her foot.

“I’m sorry,” he says and shrugs. “It’s just, this is ludicrous, Clarke. You want me to be a hypnotist by tomorrow evening.”

“And you’re not even trying!” she says, a frown etched on her face.

“I am trying,” he insists, wishing he didn’t feel as upset as he does at the idea of disappointing his sister. “But you know, hypnotism _doesn’t exist._ I thought you'd know that, being a woman of science and a Doctor and all. And even if it did, I wouldn't have a single fucking clue how to do it, who do you think I am, David Copperfield?”

“I know, okay, I know, but I told Lexa that my brother was a hypnotist and Madi overheard it and then I promised that I’d get her a hypnotist for her best friend’s birthday and Lexa knows you’re my brother and I just really want to impress her and I don’t want to disappoint her or Madi or whoever Madi’s best friend is because fuck, I just really like Lexa okay.”

He has to take a momentary break to laugh his fucking ass off at the story even though he’s heard it several times now. It’s just so ridiculous and so Clarke.

“She’s the one with the nice boobs, right?” he manages to say in between breaths.

Clarke stares at him for several seconds before she sighs and mutters, “Yeah… but there are other things about her too, like her personality! It’s great, I promise!”

“You are the literal embodiment of a disaster bi, Clarke.”

“Fuck you, I’m great,” she tells him, tapping him on the nose like she used to when they were kids. She’d first done it a week after the Griffins had adopted him and it was the first time, he’d let any of them touch him. She’s never stopped since. “Now, again, from the top! Look into my eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
